


Milk Foam Heart

by herwhiteknight



Series: ficlets within songs [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gay Yearning!, Waitress Pyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Sometimes Amazonian goddesses are found waitressing in shitty run-down restaurants.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: ficlets within songs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090
Kudos: 12





	Milk Foam Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Waitress - Selfish Bodies
> 
> (please go check them out! they're my best friend's band!)

“You wanted to come here again… why?” Blake asked Ilia with an eyeroll. “You’re always complaining about their coffee and how everything tastes burnt.”

“Plus they don’t even serve tea!” Yang put in as an addition for her girlfriend. 

“No _tea_?!" Blake blanched, looking horrified.

“Just… c’mon guys, I swear it’ll be worth it!” Ilia grinned, though her heart shot into her throat the second she pushed open the door, sending the little bell above the door tinkling, signaling the arrival of a costumer. 

“Worth it?” Blake rolled her eyes dryly, tucking into Yang’s shoulder.

“Uh…. Blake, baby. She might actually be right for once,” Yang pointed, her jaw dropping open slightly as Ilia approached the welcome desk.

“Hello again!” a light musical voice greeted them. “Welcome to the - oh… it’s you.”

“Hi there Pyrrha,” Ilia smiled softly, kicking her toe into the ratty carpet. “Uh, I said I’d come back. And I brought friends this time!”

“Well, any friend of Ilia’s is more than welcome here,” Pyrrha said, gesturing them into the dimly lit, just _slightly_ run-down restaurant, her long scarlet ponytail swishing behind her. “Just seat yourselves anywhere you like.”

Yang and Blake gaped as they followed behind Ilia, their eyes darting back and forth from Ilia to Pyrrha back to Ilia again. “You didn’t say your latest crush was a literal _Amazonian goddess_ ,” Yang hissed.

“Or that she was a waitress at the shittiest restaurant this side of town,” Blake added, bug-eyed as Pyrrha disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. 

“What can I say guys,” Ilia shrugged, smoothing the collar of her leather jacket and popping open another button of her flannel shirt. “Gotta keep an open mind, I guess.”

A short minute later, a freshly brewed latte featuring an elegant milk foam heart design on top was set down in front of Ilia. And on the saucer underneath, a napkin bearing a seven-digit number - along with a heart.


End file.
